


Public Bites & Secret Pillows

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inspired by picture from tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kise gets to grasp Aomine's tongue by the teeth.





	Public Bites & Secret Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/165258998926/kise-leaned-in-and-grabbed-aomines-tongue-with).

Kise leaned in and grabbed Aomine’s tongue with his teeth. Around them, everyone broke into various states of astonishement. Some splitted into laughter-astonishement, other dismay-astonishement, while the likes of Kuroko and Akashi showed similar judgemental eyebrows. 

Only Murasakibara portrayed a quite interested expression as his eyes seemed to narrow on his two ex-teammates mouth, but that could also mean he was just focused on the new flavored chips he was munching on. 

“Eh, I wonder if Kise-chin is tasting Mine-chin’s crab-flavor he didn’t want to try now?”

Or on something else.

“Oh my God, this is disgusting, nanodayo.”

Takao laughed, “Haha, but Shin-chan it’s the dare that wants that!”

“Nnh, Kiheh…” Aomine tried as his tongue was skillfully grabbed by the blond model’s perfect row of front teeth.

Snow was softly falling outside the window and the kiseki and their partners were reunited for a pre-chrismas celebration in Kise’s apartment in Kanagawa.

When Kise was about to let go, Himuro tutted. “Ah-ah, you have to wait ten seconds in that position.”

Kise’s golden orbs twinkled toward him. Himuro gave him a sneaky smile and Kise softly snorted in compliance and turned his gaze back on Aomine.

Now the Tōō ace had already experienced such closeness with Kise’s face that he’d see the smooth gold on the edge that contrasted those deep swirls of honey that colored Kise’s irises. In fact, the reason why he hadn’t pounced like a scared cat upon feeling Kise’s teeth with his tongue - much to the expectations of some spectators - is because his tongue had admittedly already experienced the feel of Kise’s teeth just like he had the closeness of Kise’s face.

Aomine blushed. He did experience more than that with the blond recently. He enjoyed the feel of him as a whole. Kise was pale, smooth as milk and all around pretty. In fact every time he saw someone pretty he could try and compare to their resident mannequin, he found it lacking and Kise was prettier.

When it was a flash of dark locks, he thought he liked Kise’s uncommonly natural blond hair. When he saw a pair of pretty lips, he thought of Kise and found his were just prettier. Even comparing Kise’s eyes turned to be a lost cause. Those were unique in ways Aomine’s vocabulary lacked the elocution needed to do them justice.

A big rack was still hard to miss but Kise filled in with many other traits that the blond model always came out the winner on that balance.

For all those reasons and more that Aomine kissed Kise on one wintry afternoon. They were having hot daigaku imo on a bench and Kise had looked so beautiful with his pinked cheeks and bright golden periwinkles that he couldn’t resist.

He was going to shrug it off and pull off his best no-biggy act when Kise pinked even harder and looked at him in a _pleasantly_ surprised way.

That was how they started that ‘thing’ that had been going on since the winter of their second year and because it was _Kise_ and _Aomine_ , it was a surprise some of their friends still seemed oblivious to their cozy rapprochement.

Kagami’s mouth stood ajar as he saw the very intimate gesture. At the back of his boggled mind, he did notice that his rival seemed weirdly too calm and Kise didn’t look either disgusted or even bothered. He had Aomine’s tongue almost in his mouth for Christ sake! The thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

Although… the sight of Kise doing something so… lewd wasn’t… such an eyesore per say… Kise was attractive and the young redhead could notice stuff like that. Even if he never admitted it out loud.

In the end, the whole picture made him blush a pretty crimson. Kuroko didn’t fail to catch that.

Takao skidded closer to the duo waiting in their locked position and snickered in the faces. “So how does Aomine’s tongue feel, Ryō-chan?”

Four furrow popped on Aomine’s temple. It was the same reaction every time he heard that hawk-boy call Kise by his first name so casually like that. But he considered Kise the one at fault since he’d been the one to start adding the ‘cchi’ to Midorima’s errand boy.

“Sha ha,” Aomine tried out a shut up in protest but his jerking movement pulled his tongue out of Kise’s teeth.

“Aw that was only seven seconds,” Himuro quipped.

Kise adjusted himself watching Aomine hurl a wrapped toffee at Takao. A slight blush adorned his pale cheeks now that it was over.

“So Ryōta, how was it?” Akashi asked with a tiny smile.

His captain’s voice startled him and Kise stammered, “Ah, it… was okay…-ssu”

Aomine tossed him a look from his periphery when he heard the reply.

“Nice pillow by the way,” Akashi added.

Kise’s eyes flew to the rounded dark blue pillow that had crescent-shaped eyes, a yellow beak along with two strokes in the middle of the eyes that gave the sewn birdy face a cute frown.

“It reminds me of someone actually…” Akashi continued to wryly muse.

“Ah! That’s—that was a gift for Aominecchi’s birthday…” Kise rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, softly laughing. “I thought it was funny, with the scowl and all-ssu.”

“Then why is it here in your apartment?” Even though Akashi was having fun teasing his ex-teammate, his inquiry was pretty genuine.

And the fact that nor Kise or Aomine had an automatic answer for that one was enough for the rakuzan prodigy to deduce all kind of interesting assumptions. Kise blabbered but upon seeing Akashi’s all knowing smile, the model knew it was too late to try to fool him away from the truth.

“Um… I guess he forgot it.” Kise mumbled. The truth was that they had sex right after Kise gave the ace his birthday present and Aomine forgot to take it with him when the weekend ended. It wasn’t so bad since Aomine came to Kise’s flat often and Kise liked to hug that pillow as Aomine spooned him from the other end.

“That is so cute actually,” the pretty yosen player piped in. He shuffled closer to pick it up. “So well made, too… how did you do it?”

Kise smiled. “It’s an acquaintance I made at work. A friend who knew a guy who customize stuff like that-ssu~”

“You must have given him a picture of Aomine-kun because he’s spot on for a bird,” Himuro laughed.

Aomine grumbled at them from where he shifted to better catch Takao who was still taunting him behind Midorima.

“I’d love to see what a version of Atsushi would look like,” Himuro chuckled, inspecting the pillow.

“Eeh, I also wanna see how Muro-chin would be like~”

A pretty smile drew on the raven haired boy as he looked up at Murasakibara. “Well, how about we do the same thing, I’ll do you and you do me.”

“But I wanna keep the one looking like Muro-chin like Kise-chin did.”

Kise flushed again. He didn’t intended to keep Aomine’s at first!

Himuro side-eyed Kise with a mischievous glint before replying his partner. “Haha, why not!”

“I can already imagine a purple pillow,” Kagami chortled, “but what about Tatsuya? What color’s gonna be? Black like his hair, too?”

Murasakibara looked at Kagami then back to squint at Himuro. “Nh. No. Gray. Like his eyes.”

Himuro looked somewhat mildly stunned as he locked eyes with the giant and Kagami didn’t know why he suddenly felt awkward watching them.

“Shin-chan! What about me? What color would you choose if you had to make me into a pillow~?”

Midorima fixed his glasses with his fingers. “That’s probably the most absurd line you’ve ever said, Takao.”

“Shin-chaan~”

The chattering voices of the rest drew back as Aomine found Kise’s gaze from his new side of the room. His eyelids drooped and he flicked his tongue out to lick the corner of his bottom lip.

Nothing turned on Kise more than Aomine showing his desire for him like that; subtly in public. He didn’t know how long it’ll last, but for now, the idea of keeping their little affair a secret - not so secret - gave Kise prickles of thrill whenever they risked a gesture in public.

Maybe he had a little exhibitionist kink…? Kise simpered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (I almost named this pillow talk. (I suck at titles when it's pic-inspired sorry)


End file.
